This invention relates to jacks for telephone sets and, more particularly, to a jack for receiving a cord-end plug of telephone set and made mountable onto general wall mounting frames to which such wiring appliances as receptacles, switches and the like are mounted.
The jackes of the kind referred to are generally mounted to a wall surface and include connecting terminals for interconnecting cord end plug of movable telephone set of plug-in telephone system or the like to telephone circuit wires.